ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter/Episode Guide
The Episode Guide of Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter contains a list of all currently-released or announced seasons, episodes, and specials of the series. A total of 3 seasons are planned for the series so far, each containing 13 episodes, around 14 to 16+ minutes to length, along with a planned film-length special acting as the series finale. Other possibilities, such as a 4th season, additional specials, and crossovers, are possible, but have yet to be confirmed. Season 1 * Season 1, Episode 1: "Shock to the System" ** Plot: "Homeless, a chronic drunkard, and hateful, Ezekiel Elix's life takes an extremely unexpected turn-around that gives him a taste of limelight, a wish to bury his past of violence, and a dream to protect the people who secretly cares for him, but first, Ezekiel will take down the people who threaten his dream, equipped with his bio-mechanical cybernetics and newfound alien powers in the form of the Double Helix." * Season 1, Episode 2: "It's Cosmic and Maximum Put Together" ** Plot: "Wishing to find others who share his dream within the cold, tiring environment of Peculiar Institute, Ezekiel is assisted by Peculiar Institute's rough, but caring colonel Clement Moss, who introduces him to five long-time members of Peculiar Institute, each with their own abilities and backstories. Forming the ragtag 'Cosmax' team, Ezekiel struggles to unite their conflicting ideas together to take down a villainous android." * Season 1, Episode 3: "The Terrible Case of Professor Adams" ** Plot: "Professor Kenneth J. Adams is the most brilliant mind in all of Jester's Bells, but deep down, he struggles to hide his psychopathic, gruesome urges in bending human DNA itself, wanting to see how far human genetics can go. In a horrible experiment gone wrong that awakened the mutants in Jester's Bells decades ago, Ezekiel and his new team, including Professor Adams' former partner, set out to face the mad doctor and end his attempts to recreate the experiment." * Season 1, Episode 4: "I'm The True Master of Disguise" ** Plot: "After an unexpected encounter, Ezekiel must protect his forming, but still fragile, icon from several sources, whenever it may be his one-sided nemesis that he's had since Day One, the obsessively-lying, fabricating face behind Jester's Bells' local Harangue Nation News network, William Harangue, or now, an obsessive stalker that has come back to haunt Ezekiel for revenge, now equipped with robotic technology, and is now out to frame him." * Season 1, Episode 5: "Running On All That Rage" ** Plot: "Ezekiel's very stressful week of work have caused the Double Helix to start malfunctioning, revealing that the device's neurological connection to Ezekiel's mind can cause it to exhibit bizarre, mentally-influenced side-effects, suddenly unveiling the rumor Ezekiel has repeatedly denied before, the Double Helix's 12th alien, one that may be used against him." * Season 1, Episode 6: "Don't Bury Your Head in the Sand" ** Plot: "Ezekiel and his team are forced to face their greatest opponent yet: the one who has been pulling the strings of Ambidextrous Robotics for the longest time, but Ezekiel runs into some trouble when he discovers a specific member of his Cosmax team has some bad blood against their new foe and is now fearful to finally face the music." * Season 1, Episode 7: "One Species' Spit, Another Species' Venom" ** Plot: "Jester's Bells is threatened by an alien invasion at the hands of reptilian race of humanoid-shaped snake creatures, the same species as one of Ezekiel's aliens, led by the barbaric Queen Seismoriko, who has badly confused Ezekiel's transformation for an actual member of her own species and has now come to face who she believes to be a slanderous traitor hiding out on Earth. At the same time, Ezekiel struggles to make amends with a Peculiar Institute member who's bitter and hateful toward him." * Season 1, Episode 8: "Ezekiel Elix's Day Off" ** Plot: "Ezekiel's break from work is unexpectedly interrupted." * Season 1, Episode 9: "Something's Up About You, Man" ** Plot: "Ezekiel exhibits some odd behavior when facing off against an old enemy." * Season 1, Episode 10: "Wrath of the Apex Performer" ** Plot: "Ezekiel faces corrupted variants of childhood icons that traumatized him." * Season 1, Episode 11: "Unraveled Helixes Part 1: Harmoni Hopscotch" ** Plot: "Ezekiel meets a celebrity of Jester's Bells, but discovers more than he intended to." * Season 1, Episode 12: "Unraveled Helixes Part 2: The Nefarious Nine" ** Plot: "Ezekiel faces off against nine of his greatest foes, armed to the teeth with their tenth member: Ambidextrous Robotics' greatest creation." * Season 1, Episode 13: "Unraveled Helixes Part 3: Clash of the Helixes" ** Plot: "In one massive final battle, Ezekiel faces off against his penultimate nemesis." ** Season Finale. Season 2 * Season 2, Episode 1: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 2: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 3: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 4: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 5: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 6: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 7: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 8: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 9: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 10: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 11: TBA. * Season 2, Episode 12: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 13: TBA. Season 3 * Season 3, Episode 1: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 2: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 3: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 4: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 5: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 6: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 7: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 8: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 9: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 10: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 11: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 12: TBA. * Season 3, Episode 13: TBA. Specials * "Elix's Extraterrestrial Expedition Into the Double Helix!" Post-Season-1 Special: WIP. ** Plot: "After the events of Season 1's finale, Ezekiel creates a short, 12-part informative guide about the Double Helix, to allow confused fans to understand how it works, with each part dedicated to a specific alien and a certain function or capability of the Double Helix. However, it's all a tad tricky when his guide is repeatedly hijacked by a obsessive-fan-disguised villain of Ezekiel, who's attempting to learn his aliens' weaknesses through his guide." * "Quantum Parallax" Crossover Movie Event: Announced. To be released in 2020. ** Crossover with E-10: Horizons, The Alan 10 Adventures, and Puzzle Piece. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists